Congele o Momento
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: Agora sim, desejo, que mais que qualquer coisa, Congele o Momento, para sempre... ShikaTema One Shot - Reviws onegai n.n


**Nyaaa**

**dei uma pausa na fic ''Colonia de Férias: Cabana Akatsuki''**

**Pq depois de ler uma fic de terror em que meu casal favorito morre (''A ultima Noite'')**

**Fiquei com nescecidade de escrever uma ShikaTema n.n**

**Bom, essa é baseada num conto de uma mangá de Matsuri Hino, que eu achei muito fofo...**

**Boa leitura n.n **

**Legenda:**

.caverninha da Akatsuki. = Lugar

- oi, eu sou da Akatsuki! = fala

_que legal, eu sou da Akatsuki!!! =_ POV da temari...

(Akatsuki RULEZ) = comentários inuteis da Autora

Eles são a Akatsuki ´= Narração da Autora

- viraram da Akatsuki - = Ação apos falas

**obs.: One Shot...**

**obs 2.: Capitulo não betado, por isso, possiveis erros de portugues...**

* * *

**Congele o Momento**

**Maturi Hino**

**Adaptação por Andeza Reis da Silveira (Konan-Baka-chan29)**

.ENFERMARIA.

Shikamaru dormia na cadeira onde até então, estava estudando...

Temari beija sua testa, delicadamente, para não acorda-lo...

_Quando fechamos os olhos..._

_... e tocamos com o lábios..._

_... dá para sentir a pessoa mais intensamente..._

_... do que apenas olhando._

_Ele não sabe sobre meus sentimentos.._

_... porque eu não quero que ele saiba._

_Mas eu sempre aproveito momentos assim, quando ficamos só nós dois, sozinhos, enquanto ele faz o que mais gosta, dormir, pois é o unico momento em que posso fazer essas brincadeirinhas, como beijar sua testa, sem que ele perceba minha presença..._

_... vente mais forte por favor,_

_para que fique-mos aprisionados aqui por mais tempo..._

Shikamaru acorda, e boçeja, cançado...

- Hã? Ué...? - ele se espreguissa na cadeira, ainda com a expreção sonolenta... - Temari? Eu dormi por quanto tempo?

_Ele me olha com esse sorriso meio tímido,_

_e o olhar meio sonolento,_

_como se tivesse acordado de um sono precioso,_

_sonhado com alguma coisa bonita..._

- Hum... 49 minutos e 18 segundos, contados no relógio!

_Meu nome é Temari...,_

- Até onde estudei?? - ele começa a remexer seus cadernos e livros - Argh, que mancada!

_E esse preguisoso, é Nara Shikamaru..._

- Acorda seu corno, agora não é hora de dormir, mantenha-se em pé, o vestibular é sexta!!!! - gritava consigo mesmo, Shikamaru, folheando seu livro - Nossa, isso é tão problemático!!!

_Estudamos juntos desde pequenos, mesma classe, mesma vizinhança, mesmos amigos, estamos inteiramente ligados por alguma coisa, talvez porquê a mãe dele ajude eu e meus dois irmãos em casa, por não termos mãe..._

_Mas e e Shikamaru estamos juntos sempre, brigando ou não..._

- A neve parou, acho que podemos ir, o metrô passa daqui a pouco, se não teremos que esperar mais tempo! - disse a garota, loira, com 4 chiquinhas presas com elásticos roxos, ela começa a pegar seus livros, e põe seu grosso casaco preto por cima de uma blusa de lã rosa e saia preta, com meia calça preta e botas...

- Enfim, poderemos sair, - ele começa a juntar seus livros, e colocar seu próprio casaco - Aqui na enfermaria é tão quente, dá sono... O estudo acaba não rendendo...

_Sempre após as aulas, nós esperamos o metro das 18h30min..._

_Mas em dias como esses, quando neva bastante, _

_Nós ficamos na enfermaria da escola esperando até a neve baixar um pouco, para pegarmos o metrô..._

Os dois jovens caminham pela neve fofa, tentando se manter em equilibrio...

- Nossa, deve estar com uns 40 centimetros, seus pés devem estar congelados com essas botas, não é Temari?

- É, um pouco...

- Quer que eu te carregue no colo até a estação?

- Só se você me levar no colo até em casa!

- Não precisa ser assim também, né?!

- Se você está querendo dizer que sou fria, saiba queeu sou a terrivel ''rainha das neves'', e saiba que até a tempestade de hoje foi causada por mim! - ironizou a loira, rindo um pouco de seus acompanhante...

Ele encara-a com um olhar um pouco fora do comum,

seus olhos brilham um pouco, deslumbrando a garota que andava um poucomais a sua frente...

- Temari...?

- O que?

- N-nada não, esquece... - ele vira um pouco a cara, ao sentir-se meio envergonhado...

- Você nunca fala claramente, há tempos você anda assim...

- Espere!

Ele segura a mão de Temari, que andava a poucos sentimetros á sua frente...

- O que é?

- O certo é ao contrário - ele caminha té um pouco a frente dela - É você quem deve caminhar sob minhas pegadas...

_Durante os três anos do colégial, caminhamos assim, ele pouco á minha frente, nessaépoca do ano, nos acustumamos com isso..._

_Este ano, cada vez que caminho..._

_... sinto meu coração bater mais rapito, e quero que esse momento dure para sempre...._

_A verdade é que me apaixonei por ele, _

_e este ano, penso que poderia durar para sempre,_

_que nós não precisassemos nos separar_

_queria que eu pudesse..._

_pausar,_

_desejo que..._

Ela para,

como se estivesse congelada

_Já que cada um de nós irá para um lado, ele não precisa saber de meus sentimentos estupidos..._

- Temari..? - ele se vira e nota a menina parada, estática, como uma estatua... - Ultimamente você anda estranha, dá uma impressão de solidão...

- É...? Será...?

- É por que vamos nos separar?

- Talvez sim...

- Se for isso mesmo, eu te levo para Toquio comigo!

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu...

A expreção dele muda, ele abaixa um pouco o rosto, respira fundo...

- Você...?

- ...Não quero me separar de você...

Ela também muda a expreção, ficanto com um olhar surpreso olhando para ele....

- Não diga besteira! Você vai para Toquio para estudar o que gosta, leve isso a sério, é para isso que esta estudando! Se não vai levar á sério, desista logo!

- Sempre dou preocupação a você não Temari? Você tem razão, vou levar á sério...

- Sim... Eu também vou me esforçar para começar a trabalhar... - ela fca um pouco triste - Mas é inevitável sentir um pouco de tristeza, assim que nos formarmos, vamos cada um para um lado...

- Sim, é verdade...

Ela vai subir no metro, que havia chegado a poucos minutos, mas ele a impede, abraçando-a...

- Naquela hora, lá na enfermaria, - disse ele no ouvido de Temari - Eu já tava acordado...

- Ah... Puxa... Tão derrepente, justo agora!

_Não imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer..._

_O que devo fazer agora...?_

- Nós não vamos subir! - grita temari para o Motorista...

- Ei, ei, vamos três horas até o proximo, sabia, problemática?

- Ainda não terminamos de conversar... - ela vira-se para ele, séria - Passe no vestibular a qualquer custo...

- Vou... tentar...

- Afff - ela cobre o rosto com as mãos -

- Vou ser aprovado com certeza! - responde novamente, com a reação de temari...

- Vai ser um inferno convencer mus irmãos, o professor, o conselheiro vocacional, mas rpincialmente a mula do meu pai, devia ter tido coragem desde o inicio... - ela pausa um pouco o que falava, e pega na mão fria de Shikamaru, olhando-o com simplicidade, mas de uma forma diferente, esperançosa, apaixonada, encosta a cabeça no ombro dele - Tóquio será uma nova etapa em nossas vidas...

- Sim, sempre...

_Agora sim,_

_desejo, que mais que qualquer coisa,_

_Congele o Momento,_

_para sempre..._

**FIM**

* * *

**Amei fazer essa fic :B**

**Tava precisando de uma coisinha romantica...**

**Bem,**

**cliquem no botãozinho Verde **

**e me fassam felizes com um reviw **

**se não vo manda a Dercy puxa teu pé de noite ò.ó**

**To brincando n.n**

**Mas deixem reviw sim, onegaiii n.n**

**Jah neh**


End file.
